Deezall
Deezall is a Chaos Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It belongs to Mag Mel, which he shares with Anubias and Sellon. Information Description With double barreled blasters mounted on his stout shoulders, Deezall weapons up to extraordinary force. A metallic head that can focus on his enemy's weaknesses with chilling precision. Plated body armor enables him to withstand his enemy's toughest attacks. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Deezall first appeared in episode 14 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, controlled by Sellon alongside Miserak and Rockfist. They were able to overpower Zenthon, but were easily defeated when Zenthon Titan appeared. It appear again in episode 18 with the other Chaos Mechtogan. It was defeated by Zenthon Titan and Zenthon. In'' Unlocking the Gate, he was summoned by Mag Mel but he lost to Swift Sweep. In ''True Colors, he was summoned by Anubias, but lost to Swift Sweep. .]] In'' Unfinished Business, he was summoned by Anubias alongside Venexus and Smasheon to fight Titanium Dragonoid Zenthon and Zenthon Titan but was easily defeated. In ''Interspace Armageddon, he appeared again but was defeated easily by Slynix. Game The Subterra version has 200 Gs and the Haos version has 190 Gs. Trivia *Deezall is Number 04 in the series.﻿ *In its Mechtogan form, it resembles Laserman. *Deezall was thought to be Bolcanon's Mechtogan. *Deezall looks like a robotic machine, which would relate to the fuel diesel. *In toy form it is the shortest mechtogan. Gallery Anime DeezallScan.png|Deezall scanned Deezall2.jpg|Deezall scanned Rbd.jpg|Braxion, Rockfist, and Deezall Scanned Deezall1.jpg|Deezall behind Sellon Deezall3.jpg|Deezall's cannons DeezallFlying.jpg|Deezall's Cannons Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.08.35 AM.png|Swift Sweep vs Deezall D and r.jpg|Deezall and the other Mechtogans being summoned.Deezall is on the far right Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.35.25 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.38.33 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist charging their cannons Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.40.53 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist firing their cannons Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.56.36 PM.png|Deezall firing his cannons Screen shot 2011-07-08 at 9.28.10 PM.png|Deezal being taken down Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 6.03.16 PM.JPG|Deezall trying to stop Zenthon Titan by holding his leg Deezal Rockfist.png|Rockfist and Deezal being summoned Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.37.35 PM.JPG|Deezall alongside Rockfist getting hit by Zenthon Titan's lasers Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.38.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 5.53.02 PM.JPG|Deezall on Intermission Screen Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 6.14.38 PM.JPG|Deezall, Smasheon and Venexus landing in Bakugan Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 7.33.08 PM.JPG|Deezall, Venexus, and Smasheon charging their lasers Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 8.40.39 PM.JPG|Deezall and Smasheon trying to withstand Zenthon Titan's attack Game File:Edc72504b16312358e1aa7e34fee9822.jpg File:4cf6fa3b51611aad4216f411ea7d7549.jpg Eca663755e4769904d535cfd265dfd1e.jpg Mechtogan Ext Pk- Deezal (Subterra).JPG Closed Deezall.jpg|Closed Haos Deezall Open Deezall.jpg|Open Haos Deezall Deezall.JPG Activator Card-Deezall.png|Activator Card 3342.PNG Bakugan Dimensions Deezall1.png|Subterra Deezall in Bakugan Dimensions stats Deezal BD Description.png Combat_Deezall.png Subterra_Deezall.png Ventus_Deezall.png Pyrus_Deezall.png Aquos_Deezall.png Haos_Deezall.png Darkus_Deezall.png Clear_Deezall.png Subterra Deezal Attack !!!.png Subterra_Deezal.png MS_Battle.png Deezal Dodge.PNG Deezal Move.PNG Deezal.PNG Aquos_Deezall_Closed.png Clear_Deezall_Closed.png Darkus_Deezall_Closed.png Haos_Deezall_Closed.png Pyrus_Deezall_Closed.png Subterra_Deezall_Closed.png Ventus_Deezall_Closed.png Combat_Deezall_Closed.png Aquos_Deezall_Open.png Clear_Deezall_Open.png Darkus_Deezall_Open.png Haos_Deezall_Open.png Combat_Deezall_Open.png Pyrus_Deezall_Open.png Subterra_Deezall_Open.png Ventus_Deezall_Open.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon Category:Chaos Mechtogan Category:Team Anubias